The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to terminal holders for ribbon cables.
Photovoltaic (PV) systems produce electricity from solar energy. Various components of the PV system are interconnected using cables. For example, components of PV systems that are interconnected via cables may include PV modules or arrays that are used to generate electricity (e.g., solar panels and/or the like), and/or other PV components used within a PV system (e.g., power storage devices, sensors, controllers, and/or the like). While PV systems are often used on land, for example to provide electrical power to a residence or commercial building, PV systems may be used in outer space, in orbit around the earth, and/or on-board satellites.
Known connectors that are used to connect cables to other components are not without disadvantages. For example, the terminals of many connectors are terminated to the conductor terminals of the corresponding cable using solder. But, such solder terminations may fail due to extreme thermal cycling experienced in outer space and earth orbit environments. Moreover, many connectors use fluorosilicone components, for example as sealing gaskets and/or within cable clamps (e.g., for strain relief) of the connectors that clamp to the cable. Such fluorosilicone materials may also fail due to the extreme thermal cycling experienced in outer space and earth orbit environments. Accordingly, at least some known connectors are not suitable for use in outer space and/or earth orbit environments, particularly over relatively extended periods of time. For example, at least some known connectors may shorten the life expectancy of a satellite.